Starfox Team: The Unexplored
by Drake Dogrin
Summary: Fox and the Team are up against a force they've never seen before. The Trijen Nebula has become a dangerous area for all who enter. Will they all make it through the adventure? R&R please.


A/N: Greetings, Readers. You are now about to read my Fic, "Starfox Team: The Unexplored". I suddenly got some inspiration, so I got to it right away. Looks pretty good, so far. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox, Nintendo does, Yadda yadda.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Space. An Endless Void. A Pandora's box. Space is a strange thing. Its stretches as far as the eye can see, and never seems to end. None dare to venture far into the dark regions of space, for the things that lie within are unfathomable. One could wonder how far out Space goes. What lies in wait? Is it good, or is it evil? Is it safe or dangerous? Is it far away, or is it right in front of us? That is for the brave to find out.  
  
STARFOX TEAM: THE UNEXPLORED  
  
_____________________________________  
  
5:28 AM, August 21. The Great Fox.  
  
THOOM......THOOM..........BAM!  
  
"What!?" Fox shouts as he awakens.  
  
A siren sounded and Fox's room began to glow red.  
  
Fox looked at the clock. "Damnit, Of all the times.." Fox trailed off as he quickly leaped out of his bed and bolted out the door.   
  
Fox enters the Main Deck, to find everyone already at their stations.  
  
"Peppy! Status Report!" Fox ordered.   
  
"Shields are at 50%, the Turrets are malfunctioning, Engine 1 is down, Boy, They really caught us off guard this time.", Peppy grumbled.  
  
The Great Fox rumbled as multiple plasma shots crashed against it.   
  
"Who's attacking us?!" Fox yelled in confusion.   
  
"I'm not sure, Fox," Peppy said, "I've never seen this kind of Fighter ship before."  
  
Fox looked out the window.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Crimson and Dark Purple, A sleek design, Three back thrusters, 2 front-side guns, and 3 sets of missles."  
  
The Ships were unlike anything he had ever seen.  
  
"Hmph. Whoever they are, They're messing with the wrong guys! Slippy, Get those Turrets back online! Falco, You and me are heading for the Arwings."   
  
"I got it.", Falco replied. Fox and Falco darted out of the room and down the hallway towards the Hangar.  
  
"It doesn't make sense," Falco said, "Why would they want to attack us?"  
  
"Do you think they're from Venom?" Fox implied.  
  
"They could be, but they don't look like Venom Fighters." Falco replied.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have come into the Trijen Nebula afterall..."  
  
THOOM!!  
  
"Whoa! Stop! Stop!" Fox skid to a halt.  
  
A Plasma shot had ripped through the Great Fox, scorching the hallway.   
  
"I guess we aren't going that way." Fox said, uneasily.  
  
"What now!?" Falco asked.  
  
The Great Fox's Intercom turned on. It was Slippy.  
  
"I got the Turrets back online, guys, but the sensors were fried. You'll have to use the manually, hop to it! Get it? 'Hop' to it! I'm a frog!"  
  
"This is no time for jokes, Slippy! Our lives are at stake!", Fox angrily stated.  
  
"Alright, Falco," Fox shouted, "I'll head down to the Left wing turret, You go for the right."  
  
"Be Careful, Fox!" Falco added, as he ran to the right. "You too! Fox replied, running the opposite."  
  
Fox doesn't have much time, if they don't do something fast, it's all over. Fox jumped into Turret Room A and began to fire!  
  
THOOM!  
  
Fox was instantly blasted back by a missile hitting the turret, smashed into the wall, his eye's widened, blood spat out of his mouth.  
  
"Urghh..." Fox was barely able to stand back up. "What now!?! We've tried everything!" Fox desperately thought in his head.  
  
The Intercom blipped on, "FOX! The Shields are completely gone! We have no other choice! Head for the escape po-OUARRGHH!!! *blip*  
  
It cut off.  
  
"Peppy! Slippy! NO!" Fox screamed in disbelief.  
  
He lowered his head and awaited his fate, there was no more reason to live.  
  
Explosions began to engulf the ship, and the end was near.  
  
"Giving up already?" Fox opened his eyes and looked up to see Falco.  
  
Falco put Fox's arm over his shoulder.  
  
"Come on..We'll make it through this." Falco grunted.  
  
"Falco..Thank you."  
  
They both slowly made there way to the escape pods. Inch by Inch. At any second, the ship could explode.  
  
"Almost there..just hang on..." Falco said.  
  
Crrkk....  
  
"*Gasp* What was that?" Fox yelped.  
  
"Huh? I didn't-" Falco stopped.  
  
CRRACKK!!   
  
The wall next to them suddenly ripped off, exposing the void we call Space! Falco was sucked towards the void, Fox holding on as hard as he could to Falco's hand, and a piece of wire with the other hand.  
  
"FALCO! I CAN'T HOLD ON...ANY LONGER!!" Fox shouted in pain.  
  
"It was nice being your teammate and all, Fox. I just wish it could've lasted longer. Heh. Good-bye Fox."  
  
Falco's hand slipped from Fox's grasp and he was sucked into nothingness.  
  
"FAALLCOOO!!! NO!!!" Fox screamed until he couldn't anymore. "This can't be happening! It can't be!"  
  
Fox watched Falco's body turn and writhe until it stopped and was too far away to be seen.  
  
"Oh god..."  
  
The Ship can't take it any longer. Fox watched as the whole ship around him, exploded, and the light came to his eyes.  
  
"GAH! *Pant*Pant*Pant*" Fox looked around himself. He's in his bedroom!  
  
"It..It was all...a....nightmare..." Fox barely muttered, "It was just a nightmare....."  
  
End of Chapter One..... 


End file.
